1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer-recording medium, and more specifically, to an information processing apparatus connected to an image processing apparatus, an information processing method and a computer-recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are known copy machines, printers, and image forming apparatuses such as multi-functional apparatuses that are provided with a large capacity memory device such as a hard disk drive (HDD). Some of these apparatuses include data storage functions that store data obtained from scanning data or data received via a network (for example, in patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-172821). Such a data storage function enables various types of highly convenient services such as reuse of data or the like.
However, a large capacity memory device raises the cost of hardware of an image forming apparatus when included in the image forming apparatus. For this reason, generally, most low-end apparatuses do not include large capacity memory devices.
The present invention takes into consideration the issues described above.